Shen Xiang/Martial Skills
Qi Techniques Tai Chi Divine Exercise(Ch-4) Level - Divine grade Taught by Su Meiyao using her divine sense to transfer the steps for cultivation to him. She not just passing him the divine exercises but also her understanding of it The Chi Divine Exercise was a foundation building exercise, and was specialized for training the body using Qi cultivation, it is a very profound and powerful martial art Heart Law. Chi Divine Exercise congealing into Divine Elephant representing Earth element Divine Exercise of Four Symbols(Ch-4) Level - Divine level Also taught by Su Meiyao using her divine sense to transfer the steps for cultivation also her understanding it of it The Exercise of Four Symbols were auxiliary in nature and mainly helped in boosting the attack and defense of other martial skills. After practicing and understanding them, they could also be used to demonstrate formidable Martial techniques.The Exercise of Four Symbols was divided into four parts, Azure Dragon Skill specialized in attacking The Azure Dragon was centered around the True Qi of wood and contained both wind and lighting attributes. As such, cultivating the Dragon Divine Exercise will allow the user to cast martial skills that contain either wind or lightning force. White Tiger Skill specialized in attacking The White Tiger is centered around the True Qi of Metal, and has very strong Slaughter Qi. Vermilion Bird Skill specialized in fire Black Turtle Divine Skill specialized in defense Storm Killing Fist (Ch-13): Level - High Grade Mortal Level Martial Skill Heavenly Tiger Storm Killing Fist (Ch-23) Level - High-Grade Spirit Level Martial Skill Using this skill Azure True Qi suddenly wrapped around Chen Xiang arm as it transformed into a tiger’s head. It was similar to a ferocious tiger pouncing onto its prey and was filled with the power of a True Qi explosion. Dragon Martial Technique (Ch-55) Its an ancient lost martial technique The Martial Technique was personally created by a dragon. According to ancient legends, it has been mentioned that the Martial Technique created by a dragon can fully display a dragon’s formidable power, even to the point where it is capable of killing other dragons! As such, it is also known as the Dragon Divine Martial Skill. Skills: * Dragon Fist Shocking Heaven Palm ( Ch-92) Earth Level Martial Skill this needed the strength of the meridians in their arm to be at a very high degree, and they should be able to withstand a sudden release of large amounts of True Qi, before they can release its fearsome might '' Profound Aura Finger (Ch-92)'' Earth Level Martial Skill The Aura Finger needs one to temper their fingers through training such as immersing them in hot molten iron, baking their fingers in intense fire… one need to forge your fingers like a weapon should be Dragonslayer Seven Killing Cut (Ch-104) There are seven moves, and one can use a weapon to cast it or also use the hand as a knife to cast it. These seven moves each have different characteristics and they all have different powers which can adapt under different kinds of battle situations, but it needs a large amount of True Qi. The 10th Level of the Mortal Martial Realm can not afford to consume that much True Qi, and one needs to be truly in the True Martial Realm to cast them out Skills: * Cut (Ch-196) - ''It guided a large amount of lightning force into the blade, which would be all released upon attacking the enemy just like a fierce thunderbolt. * ''Cut (Ch-245)'' - It is incomparably overbearing and contained infinite power. * ''Crushing Cut or Soul Cut (Ch-256)'' - Specializes in attacking the soul. A rather silent move. * ''Rendering Strike (Ch-256)'' -'Attack at the heart. A rather silent move. * 'Dragon Strike (Ch-427) - 'This was the terrifying thing about the Furious Dragon Strike. Its caster would be infuriated, granting him or her a mighty power like an angry dragon, which was incomparably terrifying. In other words, it was a thunderbolt-like strike of a furious dragon. '''Tai Chi Subduing Dragon Divine Exercise (Ch-109) Taught by Huang Jitian in Forbidden Land, It is said that the Chi Divine Exercise was branched out from improving the Chi Subduing Dragon Divine Exercise, and in the first place what we have is just a remnant version of it. That’s why it is far inferior to the Chi Subduing Dragon Divine Exercise The Chi Subduing Dragon Divine Exercise covers everything, and after one train well, they can display punching techniques, kicking techniques, palm techniques, knife techniques, sword techniques and such various methods, and they can be hard or soft, cold or hot, quick or slow! Your external strength and internal strength, in the same way, can transform True Qi into Dragon Force, and release tremendous power. Black Tortoise External Strength Technique (Ch-268) Body strengthening technique that came with the Black Tortoise Adamantyl Armor. This technique uses fire to temper the body. Suppressing Devil Divine Exercise(Ch-342) A Divine Exercise The Suppressing Devil Divine Exercise possesses extreme power against Demon and Devil cultivators, and against Devil Arts. Dragon Force(Ch-354) Requires vigorous true qi and it is one of the strongest forces. When Chen Xiang was at 7th True Martial realm, using this force could let him kill 8th or 9th level True Martial Realm artists. Demon Subduing Force (Ch-510) Divine Martial Art It was a divine martial art, the kind that could evolve without being restricted by the level of martial arts but with the strength of cultivators. Like the name says, it is a martial arts against demons from the demon world. Fire God Art (Ch-541) Cultivation Technique of Fire God Shrine. Cultivation Technique for Fire Martial Spirits. The Fire God Art is a internal strength art, unlike the Vermilion Bird Divine Art which is external. Heaven and Earth Slaughtering Techniques (Ch-844, 845) Fierce martial arts of the Heasvenspan Family. Legend says that once cultivated, it will bring in calamity of murder * Earth Slaughtering Technique (Ch-864) - Involves the Earth Domain ** Earth Shrinking Step (Ch-911) - Trod several steps, crossed a big section distance. ** nature Great Dao (Ch-959) - lets own simulate earth strength ** Earth Swallowing Technique (Ch-998) - Same with Earth Shrinking Step, but needs very strong strength and Divine Power and with together, forms one type to smelt the earth instantaneously strange strength. * Spirit Slaughtering Technique (Ch-911) ** Divine sea bites the soul (Ch-959) - Soul attack * Heaven Slaughtering Technique (Ch-982) ** Universe Stars Seal (Ch-1010) - In the sky suddenly presents star that pig biece of small stars compose, pounds fiercely along with Shen Xiang's hand signals, the stars that this piece of small stars compose terrorist, pound falls * Beast Slaughtering Technique (Ch-1393) * Life Slaughtering Technique (Ch-1558) - Can make myriad things regenerate, creates the life Heaven Refining Technique (Ch-911) One of the four God's Taboo Divine Arts Took the world as the furnace, the myriad things comes alchemy for the medicine. Heavenly Thunder refined into pill, mountain and rivers refined into pill, formidable beasts refined into pill, absorbs alchemy various between Heaven and Earth energies, Sun, Moon and Stars refined into pill... The Heaven Refining Technique needed strong divine Sense to study. Created by the Lord of Heavenly Dao(Ch-2570) * Great Ten Thousand Refinements Technique (Ch-917) - Most can simultaneously refine 10,000. * Trapping Beast Technique (Ch-1007) - The function is burning to build up the tense to live some fierce beasts. * God Refining Technique (Ch-1217) - Chen Xiang comprehended and created his own alchemy technique with his way of alchemy and the Heaven Refining Technique. Using this technique requires one to have a strong fire spirit and strong divine sense. This technique does not use the Multiple Refining Simulation Technique. * Rise the Yuan Technique (Ch-1353) - Technique that enhances the quality of pills. * Builds up the Technique of Demon (Ch-1679) - Mainly used for the one breath to have Evil Devil of strength of Evil Devil to build up into pure energy massively. * Body Refining (Ch-1708) - Consumes Divine Power to quench the body. * Soul-Lock Technique (Ch-1757) - Can stabilize own mind, making the mind not be disturbed by the external force Demon Execution God Gang (Ch-1602) Martial Arts of Punishing Demon Summit. Used to cope with Evil. Seven Demon Killings (Ch-1783) Martial Arts of Demon Execution Temple. Each type seven change, but these seven change should not be fixed. Focus: Time Law, soft and hard concept, speed concept, cold and hot concept # Changes of fleshly body. # Changes along with the strength, this is Divine Power # One desires changes, this is union of fleshly body and Divine Power # . # Supply Changes Deicide Sword Art (Ch-1786) '' One of the four God's Taboo Divine Arts Founder of Deicide Sword Art is Sword Dao Ancestrial God (Ch-2680) Sword Art of Sword God. Wang Jinshi passed it to Chen Xiang. Deicide Sword Art has three big chapters, these three big chapters are independent different, can practice alone a chapter. (Ch-2681) * Deicide Sword Force * Unsurpassed Sword Force * Supreme Sword Force ''Six Paths Divine Art (Ch-1873) One of the four God's Taboo Divine Arts Divine Art of Six Paths God King. Chen Xiang obtained this from the Divine Mirror of Six Paths. This Divine Art needs massive Six Paths Power. Six Paths Divine Art altogether six, learn six is Completion. Heaven Body Divine Art(Ch-1888) One of the four God's Taboo Divine Arts Chen Xiang got this Divine Art earlier but did not cultivate it. He started to cultivate this Divine Art for his second Godhead and Divine Soul Ability. Star Moving Technique (Ch-2060) Space Cultivation Technique Given by Yue'er. This Cultivation technique is from the Stars and Moon God Clan. This cultivation technique was intelligential stars comprehends. Myriad Dao Divine Art (Ch-2882) Heaven Refining Technique, Deicide Sword Art, Six Paths Divine Art, Heaven Body are all from the Myriad Dao Divine Art. Heaven Refining Technique is the foundation of this Divine Art. Created by World Defying Dao Ancestor. World Defying Divine Fire Sutra Chant (Ch-2924) World Defying Divine Fire is World Defying Realm Cultivation Technique. The World Defying Divine Fire should be stronger than Myriad Dao Divine Art. Devil Arts Engulfing Devil Skill (Ch-43) Level - Divine Level Taught by Bai Youyou using her divine sense With this Skill one will be able to engulf others true Qi, while the other person's true Qi will be assimilated into Their body, so they will be able to rob that man's entire strength." Transforming Bone Devil Palm (Ch-216) This Transforming Bone Devil Palm was not only used to attack humans, it could also be used to attack some very hard materials, and reducing them into nothing. If it struck someone, just their bones would be melted away, while their flesh and meridians would still be left untouched. Not only could it be used for close-range melee attack, it could be used to create a powerful long-range Qi attack, it was both a good, and an evil martial technique. Penetrating Heart Devil Eye (Ch-216) This technique allowed someone to shoot beams through their eyes, specifically, in order to attack other people’s heart, directly penetrating through and destroying it! Of course, not only could it be used to attack the heart, it could also be used to attack other organs, it was a kind of devil technique for insidious martial artists. Considered a holy technique among the devils. Grasping Soul Devil Curse (Ch-216). It was a kind of martial technique that could force someone to speak the truth. The divine sense requirement was very high for this skill. The Grasping Soul Devil Curse could not only control someone's soul to speak the truth, it could also be used to seize the soul and store it. Moreover, it could also be used to control their mind. It too was a very bizarre, powerful, and evil martial technique. Ice Spirit Devil Aura (Ch-216) This too was a very insidious kind of martial technique, what it released was not the True Qi, but rather through using ice cold True Qi, it would quickly transform it into an ice cold divine sense that could be considered an ice spirit! During the battle, silently releasing an ice spirit made of Aura Qi to attack others, an intangible and colorless sneak attack. After getting hit, though there would be nothing apparently wrong with their body, they would just subconsciously feel extremely cold, as if they have been sealed in ice. This attack caused a great deal of damage to one's spirit. Shinto Techniques 72 Transformation (Ch-227) A technique that allows one to assume multiple forms, even copying any animal, and eventually any object, one has seen. At sufficiently high cultivations, one can even create inanimate objects from thin air. Heavenly Dragon Seal (Ch-228) One of the most terrifying spiritual power of the dragon clan. After casting, it would take away your spiritual power and a part of your True Qi. Afterwards, it will be followed up with the absorption of a large amount of Spirit Qi in the surrounding before transforming into a huge dragon claw which will descend from the sky. Casting this spiritual power requires a little time, that's why it is only suitable to attack while hiding and attacking from a distance. Nine Turn Dragon God Technique(Ch-242) This technique helps cultivate shinto using True Qi. Used by mc to get rid excess True Qi from engulfing Qi. "Dragon God: it refers to the dragon cultivating Shinto, eventually becoming a powerful god. The exercise of cultivating Shinto was very profound. Under the heaven, perhaps only dragons, this kind of lifeform, could create this kind of powerful and profound exercise.." Illusionary Brilliant Furnace(Ch-311) An Alchemy technique that uses Divine Sense in place of a alchemy furnace. It allows the user to create an invisible furnace for the crafting of dans. God Traveling in Nine Heavens (Ch-528) Using one's divine soul to depart from the body and fly to a distant place. Can also directly attack through divine soul, drives the things with divine soul, can use magic shinto to display display various fierce divine abilities. Form Displacement Shadow (Ch-961) Can instanaeous exchange position through distant place. Spirit Gathering Technique (Ch-999) Two peoples Divine Soul are together and can restore Divine Soul strength faster Primal Chaos Dragon Magic (Ch-1036) If a human learns this technique, they will be chased by the imperial dragon clan. God Heads Creation Fire (Ch-1742) Used Heaven Refining Technique. Creation Fire is Primal Chaos Fire. When Creation Fire temperature is low, can let seeds germinate. If hyperpyrexia, can build up to turn into energy the seed, the energy of then you again decomposing from the new combination, creates. Heaven Imitation (Ch-1888) Used Heaven Body Divine Art. Heaven Imitation is only Sun, Moon and Stars and change of wind and rain lightning, properly speaking this should be the attack is quite useful, but in Heaven Body, this is the main defense, simply not method for attack Move to in Stars (Ch-2060) Used Star Moving Technique. Used Space Divine Ability. Godhead can directly transform space power with Six Paths Power, space power that later use will be fiercer. teleport distance should be farther Life Murdering(Ch-2183) Used Life Slaughtering Technique. Used to make beads for alchemy, accelerating plant growth, maturity,... Dao Marks # Fire Sword Dao Mark ## Based on Firmament Sword ## Fire Attribute ## Attacking Dao Mark # Qilin Dao Mark ## Based on Fire Qilin ## Fire Attribute # Vermilion Bird Dao Mark ## Based on Vermilion Bird ## Fire Attribute # Divine God Eye Dao Mark ## Based on Dao Heart Eye ## Union of Space and Fire Attribute ## Same Abilities as Dao Heart Eye # Earth Suppressing Divine Elephant Dao Mark ## Based on Earth Suppressing Divine Elephant ## Fire Attribute ## Suppress Evil Devil town Divine Fire # Divine Mirror Dao Mark ## Based ob Divine Mirror of Six Paths ## Space Attribute ## Can link to other Teleportation Formations # Hidden Jade Dao Mark ## Based on Hidden Jade Ring ## Space Attribute ## User can go into the Hidden Jade Ring # Azure Dragon Dao Mark ## Based on Azure Dragon ## Strong lightning strength gentle breeze strength spatially, as well as Shakes Strength ## Has strong striking power # White Tiger Dark Mark ## Based on White Tiger ## Space Attribute ## Can jump through space # Profound Martial Dao Mark ## Based on Black Tortoise ## Space Attribute ## Defense Dao Mark Category:Shen Xiang Martial Skills